Tes mains sont froides
by MarineFelton
Summary: On nous rabache Peeta et Katniss sans arrêt, mais qu'en est-il de Josh et Jennifer? Venez découvrir les joies du cast dans cet fic! #HungerGamesCast. #TeamJoshifer
1. life suck with you

Hep ! J'ai remis cette fic en ligne, priant pour que cette fois ci elle ne soit pas supprimer pas les gérant ( dieu stp entend moi. ). Elle me tenait spécialement à cœur ! Je vous laisse la découvrir ou (re)découvrire.

Pour infos, je n'invente que les affinité mais certaines citations sont réels, je les tire des interview des deux complice que sont Jhutch et Jlaw . De plus la rupture avec Nicholas et Jennifer aussi est bien réel ( **OHYA.** )

000

_Santa Monica, 10 juillet 2012, 17h56._

**-J'ai même pas envie que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. J'ai juste envie que tu me fasses vivre ces histoires qu'on lit dans les livres, ces histoires où les garçons ne lâchent pas prise, où ils rattrapent les filles qu'ils aiment parce que les voir partir est trop douloureux. Je veux que tu m'harcèles d'appel lorsqu'on se dispute et que tu t'excuses même si tout est de ma faute. J'ai juste envie que tu sois là quand ça va pas, et même quand ça va. Je veux que tu m'obliges à t'écouter quand je n'en ai pas envie, je veux ces baisers enflammés qu'on donne sous la pluie et je veux tous ces SMS qui disent que je te manque alors que je viens de te quitter. **J'inspire profondément, puis de nouveau fait face à son regard, indifférent. Je rabâche alors, de nouveau sentant la colère montait en moi :

**-Mais toi, tu n'es pas capable de faire ça. T'as bien trop de fierté et la seule personne que tu aimes, c'est bien toi. Alors non, moi j'ai pas envie de courir derrière toutes ces petites choses, je n'ai pas envie de courir derrière toi. J'aurais juste aimé que tu le fasses par toi-même et que tu remarques enfin, à quel point j'aurais aimé être ces filles qu'on retrouve dans les livres pour toi..**

Mes larmes coulent au fur et à mesure que je parle. Nicholas me regarde, sans vraiment réagir, une fois de plus je me sens blessé par son comportement. Il ne me rend plus heureuse, c'était certain. Mais je m'accrocher, encore et encore, je suis sûre qu'il allait se rattraper, il allait me faire une belle surprise, quelque chose qui me fera pleurer de joie, et non de douleurs.

**-Jen, ici c'est the real life, ok? ****On n'est pas dans un de tes films à l'eau de rose, ou dans un TV reality show du genre les Karda-chientes.**

Il s'exprime sans trop de conviction. Encore une fois, je me sens abattu de tout ça, je monte à l'étage, puis m'installe sur mon lit. Le lit que je partager avec cet idiot de première. Comment était-ce possible de s'enfoncer autant avec cet idiot ? Cela faisait un an et des poussières que nous étions ensemble, et au début, il était parfait. Mais plus les mois avançaient plus il se fichait de moi, et me traiter plutôt comme un bouche troue.

Surtout depuis le tournage d'Hunger games, auprès de Jhutch, lui et moi avions tout de suite accroché, je le considéré comme mon meilleur ami. Déjà lors du casting, l'alchimie était à son top. Je lui parlais de tout ce qui se passait ici avec Nick. Il avait toujours eu cette petite moue à la fin de mes récits.

De toute façon, tomber amoureuse c'était tomber quand même, m'avait-il dit, sur un ton sarcastique. Josh était très indulgent, il m'avait toujours proposé son soutiens, mentale surtout. Depuis que j'étais retourné chez moi, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de revenir pour Hunger Games 2 ! J'essuie les dernières larmes coulant le long de ma joue, puis rageusement, je me fais tomber sur le lit, sur le ventre, la tête étouffée par les couettes.

Nicholas entre d'un mouvement sec, envoyant un énième sms à son '' BFF ''. BFF que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais rencontré. Pas que je doute de lui, mais.. il était louche ces derniers mois. Je n'en disais rien, ne voulant surtout pas avoir de énième prise de tête avec ce qui me server de petit copain.

Quand il daigna aller se coucher, j'étais déjà moi-même allongé en dessous des couettes, méditant ma journée de merde, me disant que ce ne serais pas la dernière. En plus de ne jamais montré d'affection envers moi, il m'humilie devant nos amis, et me prend vraiment pour une conne, et dès que je parle avec un garçon, c'est la misère. En quelques sortes, il me manquait de respect. Je soupire.

**-Demain, je passerais ma journée avec Zoe.** Murmurais-je alors qu'il s'installait sous les couettes.

**-D'accord. Je serais avec Mike toute la journée et risque de rentrer tard.** M'informe-t-il alors.

Zoe Kravitz était ma meilleure amie. Nous nous connaissions par cœur. Souvent elle venait dormir ici, à la maison, quand Nicholas était à l'étranger pour un film, ou juste parce qu'il à décider de ne pas rentrer le soir-là. J'allais passer ma journée avec elle, Josh et Matt. Nous étions une bande d'amis assez sympa. Josh n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais c'est comme si tout le monde, nous le connaissions depuis toujours.

Mike, l'ami de Nicholas, était un toxico assez pesant. Je n'aimais pas son influence sur mon copain.

Il y a des jours, j'ai l'envie, la volonté de venir me planter devant Nicholas, et de le regarde dans le blanc des yeux en lui criant :

'' C'est fini tout ça, toute cette attente et ce silence. C'est soit tu m'aimes, soit tu ne m'aimes pas !'' Mais je crois que je suis terrorisé, par ce qui pourrait provenir de sa bouche en guise de réponse. Nick n'était plus quelqu'un de bien. C'était quelque chose de certain.

_Santa Monica, 11 juillet 2012, 9h15 . _

Je me réveille vers neuf heures. Dans une heure, Zoe sera devant chez moi, et notre journée sera partit. J'ai hâte. Tellement que comme à mon habitude, sauf quand les choses ne vont pas bien, je souris. Un énorme sourire. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer, j'affiche le sms reçu, c'était Josh :

-_Bonjour Jen', jsp que tu as bien dormis, car cette journée va demander pleins d'énergies ! Rien que dans les magasins de fringues, et tu m'oublie pas et tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé avec Nicholas ! _

Mon sourire s'élargit. Je lui renvoie alors que, oui j'avais bien dormis, et que j'étais prête à dévaliser les boutiques de fringues, surtout ceux des fringues un peu bohème hippie. En ce moment, j'étais sur ce look-là. J'avale un petit déjeuner protéiné. Puis me dirige vers la salle de bain, je coiffe mes cheveux cuivrées, et les attache un gros chignon en hauteur. J'adopte mes ray-ban noir, puis décide d'enfiler un jean à patte d'éph. Avec un débardeur à fleures rentré, un gilet noir et des talons ouverts.

_Centre commerciale – 10h00. _

Zoé et moi rejoignis les garçons, tout sourire. Nous nous saluons tous, puis commencions à dévaliser les plus grands magasins. Josh était dans le rayon des chapeaux quand je décide de le rejoindre, la musique de Likkie Li, follow the rivers, retentit en sourdine dans le magasin. Je me dirige vers lui, puis rigole doucement :

**-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?** Son regard croise le mien, et il paraît réfléchir un instant aux sens de mes mots. Puis il m'offre un de ses magnifiques sourires.

**-Oui, peut-être bien que oui.**

Cette simple phrase est tellement lourde de sens.. Je lui souris puis regarde alors le chapeau qu'il a entre les mains. Un simple chapeau noir, comme il aimait. Le prix était par contre assez coûteux, pour un simple chapeau. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Josh. Il avait un joli sourire, c'était peu dire. En dehors des caméras, nous étions plus que tactile, mais aujourd'hui il me prenait pas dans mes bras, ou ne me faisait aucun petit baiser sur la mâchoire ou autre. J'étais déçue.. Enfin je crois.. _Est-ce mal ?_

L'alarme de mon téléphone retentit et je reçus un MMS. Josh s'avança avec un petit sourire, l'air de dire « Je suis curieux. » Le MMS en question était une photo de Nick dans les bras, à pleine bouche, avec une blonde, des yeux vert et mesquins. Mes seules réactions ?

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce ?

Ok.

Josh après avoir vu ça, me regarda d'un regard inquiet, les sourcils froncés. Il me scrutait essayant de voir si je le prenais mal. Genre très mal. Je range mon portable dans mon sac, calmement, ne disant rien. Josh tenta ''l'intentable'' :

« -**Jenn ? Ça va ? Tu sais..**

Je le coupe alors, criant presque, d'une voix tremblante :

**-Josh ! Tais-toi ! S'il te plaît.**

Mon regard était suppliant, mes larmes menaçaient de couler. Pourquoi je lui avais tant accordé ma confiance ? Pas Josh, Nicholas. Quel con, quel salaud, quel.. Je me retiens d'en dire plus. Je reste silencieuse tout au long de la journée. Mon compère, c'était montré plus qu'attentionné envers moi. Zoé et Matt n'en savait strictement rien. J'en parlerai à Zoé quand nous serions toutes les deux. Mais je voyais dans son regard qu'elle avait bien compris qu'une chose clochait.

_Santa Monica – 20h00._

En fin de compte, Josh me ramena chez moi sur sa moto, mes achats, c'était Zoé qui les avaient repris chez elle. Je lui avais expliqué ce qui c'était passé, et elle m'avait gentiment proposé d'emménager chez elle, le temps que je trouve un coin sympa et loin de cette pourriture. Josh s'arrête devant ma futur ex maison. ( et oui.) Je descends de sa moto et me poste devant lui, je lui souris :

**-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, tu es adorable.** Je lui dis ces mots d'un naturel feins. En fait, tout mon corps tremblé.

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi.. Je t'attends ici, le temps que tu redescendes avec tes affaires ?** Il me demande ça avec une tel gentillesse que je ne refuse pas.

**-Oui, je ne vais chercher que l'essentiel, avec Zoé, nous viendrons demain prendre l'intégralité.** Il acquiesce doucement, avec son petit regard planté dans le mien. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'y détacher, tellement que c'est lui qui détourna la tête vers la maison en soupirant et coupant le moteur de sa moto.

Je pars alors dans la maison, n'y trouvant pas Nick, j'allais directement dans la salle de bain, pris tout ce qui était maquillage, brosse à dent, affaires. Je prends deux trois T-shirt, et quelque jeans, puis fourre le tout dans un gros sac Louboutin. Au diable le fait que ça fonction n'est pas de transporter une tonne d'affaire en boule écrasant des tampons se trouvant au fond du sac depuis trois semaines.

Trois semaines.. Etrange, je devais être en période rouge depuis au moins deux jours. Mon sang se glaça, mais une fois de plus, je ne fis rien paraître et rejoignis Josh, montant derrière lui une deuxième fois. Après avoir enfilé le casque pas trop glamour, ni confortable pour mes grosse joues, j'agrippe Josh par les hanches au même moment où il fait ronronner sa moto.

Il conduis.. vite. Je me demande si il aimait juste ça, la vitesse, ou si quelque chose le tracassait au point où l'adrénaline était son seul calmant. Tu parles, on va tous finir dans le faussé. J'ignore cette pensé et me colle un peu plus à lui. Fermant les yeux, je sentais le vent souffler ardemment sur mes cheveux libre, ceux qui dépasser du casque.

Enfin arrivé chez Zoé, Josh coupe le courant, puis porte mon sac, ce sacré sac, me débarrassant de tout poids jusqu'au perron de Zoé. Quand cette dernière nous ouvre la porte, on peut apercevoir quelques amis autour d'une table basse, tous fumant des cigarettes ou.. un truc que je ne préférer pas savoir, ou ils avaient une bouteille de vodka en main. OKKKKKKKKKK. Zoé est à moitié stone, comme à son habitude, mais dès qu'elle me voit, son sourire s'éteint et laisse place à une moue digne de ce nom. Elle m'enlace alors aussi fort qu'elle le peut, puis me relâche et c'est là qu'elle me sort :

«** - La chambre en haut deuxième porte à droite après la salle de bain principale.** Puis elle retourne vaquait à ses occupations, je suis sûr, illicite. D'un même mouvement, Josh et moi nous regardions, puis nous pouffèrent inconsciemment de rire

**-Tu es sûr d'être en sécurité ici ?** Me demande-t-il moqueur.

J'hausse les épaules puis sourit doucement.

**-Tu n'as qu'à rester pour la soirée, je m'en sortirais bien après.** Proposais-je

Il hoche la tête positivement, ce qui m'enchante au plus haut point, puis m'accompagne au premier étage. Tout est de marbre blanc, et de bois clair. C'est luxueux. Je monte les escaliers, Josh me précède, un sourire m'accapare quand je le vois du coin de l'œil me reluquer au niveau du fessier. Nous passons devant la salle de bain principale, puis arrivions à la fameuse chambre. J'ouvre la porte imposante, puis pénètre dans la pièce, Josh dépose le sac au pied du lit, tout en regardant l'endroit.

**-Tu devrais te plaire ici.**

**-Oui, ça va me dé paysager, moi j'étais plus dans la pierre précieuse rouge et les draps par millier..**

Je ris inconsciemment, rien que pour avoir décrit brièvement ma chambre à Jhutch. Il sourit en coin, en scrutant les murs. Tout est parfait. Jusqu'à ce que j'entends un gros « Pouuuuuuuuuf. » Oui, c'était Josh qui c'était affaler sur le lit. Je ris ouvertement et me joins à lui, m'affalant avec la même grâce – c'est-à-dire aucune, soyons clairs- que Josh a eu. Il rit doucement puis me demande :

**-Tu as hâte de tourner le deuxième volet d'Hunger games ?**

Je réfléchis à sa question, puis éclate de mon rire unique, je le regarde et pousse un petit cri en désignant mon annulaire d'une main avec l'index de mon autre main. Ca, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est notre signe, notre délire bien unique à Josh et moi. Une façon de lui rappeler « Hey Josh, toi et moi on va se marier dans Hunger Games 2 ! ». Il se met à rire comme un idiot, et je me joins à lui. C'était si facile de rire en sa compagnie. De toutes manière, la bonne humeur, rire, jouer, m'amuser, tout ça c'était en moi. Avec Josh.. Whouo.. C'était tout ça accentué x1000. Josh et moi nous sommes tous les deux fous, c'est ça qui est vraiment drôle. Une fois, il m'as jouer un sale tour, mais c'était tellement marrant.. Je m'en souviendrai tout le temps, d'ailleurs il se venter pas mal de cette farce auprès de ses interviewers.

C'était à une des pauses du tournage, je voulais aller au toilette, mais ce petit malin y avait caché la poupée qui jouer le cadavre de Glimmer dans le film. J'avais hurlé tellement fort que toute l'équipe s'était inquiéter. J'avais failli me pisser dessus quoi ! Josh était H-I-L-A-R-E.

C'était un bon souvenir, oui. De la même façon que des bons souvenirs, nous en avons des tonnes !

Il m'enlace et colle son torse à moi. Immédiatement, je sens la chaleur se propager en moi. Je me sens en sécurité. Je me blottis contre lui, fermant les yeux. Avec ce calme isolant, on arriver à percevoir tout de même les rires fort des gens d'en bas. Josh me caresser le dos, du bout de ses doigts, dans un geste frénétique. Au moment où mes paupières tombaient et que j'étais enfin prête à dormir à point fermé, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur Zoé.

**-Hey mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, descendez le renfort vient d'arriver.**

Je soupire puis ouvre les yeux pour regarder Josh. Il était mi amusé, mi contrarié. Il se redresse doucement en affirmant à Zoé que nous allions descendre, elle repart aussitôt. Je me tourne, pour être allongé sur le dos, et Josh reste assis un moment en me regardant, sa main de balade sur mon ventre. Ses doigt marchant sur ma peau découverte, dû au fait qu'il avait remonté doucement mon top. Je me redresse à mon tour puis descend du lit, en m'étirant comme un chat au réveil. Il se dirige à la porte et attend je sois sortis pour descendre à mes côtés.

Oh, mon, dieu. Le salon c'était remplis, et bien comme il le faut. Au lieu d'une petite dizaine de personnes, comme nous avions aperçus en rentrant, nous étions bien une quarantaine. Heureusement que le salon faisait la moitié du rez-de-chaussée.

Zoé était alcoolisé jusqu'aux os. Je ne sais même pas si ça se dit, alcoolisé jusqu'aux os, mais merde, elle était dans un état horrible. Des gouttes de sueurs perlait le long de sa peau mate, ses yeux était rougis, et elle avait une allure de dévergondé.

Je me pince les lèvres, puis grimace quand un groupe de punk décide de mettre leur musique dans toute la baraque.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle habite aussi loin de la ville ? Question bête, pour éviter l'invasion de paparazzis ou de fans. Je me dirige vers la bande de jeunes, puis lâche :

**-Vous allez m'arrêter ça tout de suite !**

Ils m'ignorèrent ouvertement, ce qui me désespéra au plus haut point. Du coin de l'œil je cherche Josh du regard. Il écrit une note à Kloé, qu'il accroche alors au frigo. Il me repère facilement, puis sans un mot m'attrape le poignet et m'emmène dehors.

**-Viens chez moi plutôt, tu n'arriveras pas à t'en sortir avec Kloé, crois-moi.** Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je ne proteste donc pas.

_Maison de Josh – 1h45_

Je rentre dans la maison sans vraiment faire gaffe à l'obscurité, ce qui me vaut la rencontre de mon petit orteil avec le meuble à chaussures. Je lâche un juron que Dieu ne me pardonnera pas de sitôt, puis je sens la main de Josh contre mes reins, me guider avec force dans le noir.

**-Je n'allume pas la lumière, mes parents vont se réveiller.**

Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, le temps qu'ils construisent sa maison, il vit avec ses parents. J'essaye de suivre ses indications, puis arrive à un escalier. Je glisse mon pied en hauteur, histoire de repérer tactilement la première marche, puis je répète l'action jusqu'à la dernière.

Il me prend alors la main, m'entraînant dans sa chambre.

**-Je ne m'appel pas Zoé, nous n'avons pas de chambres sur commandes, en plus mon cousin séjourne ici en ce moment, il a pris la seul chambre qui était de trop.** Il m'explique ça comme si ce n'était rien. Il m'ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. Enfin.. Ce sont plus des tamiseur, qui ne procure, aucune lumière basique, juste un point bleu par là et rouge par-ci.

Je m'affale de nouveau sur son lit, confortable à souhait, et rigole silencieusement. Son visage est éclairé fébrilement par le peu de lumière coloré qu'il y a. C'est très joli à voir, je ne m'en plains pas.

Il ouvre sa commode puis me lance un T-shirt qui serait trop large pour moi.

**-Voici ton nouveau pyjama, enfin pour cette nuit en tout cas. **Vocifère-t-il fier. Je ris doucement, puis me dirige dans sa salle de bain, et revête donc le T-shirt. Je vérifie si je n'ai pas toujours mes règles, et de nouveau, il n'y a rien. Je m'inquiète alors un peu, me glissant sous les draps, anxieuse. Mon anxiété doit se faire voir, car Josh me regarde et me demande :

**-Tu veux que je dorme autre part ? Je te sens mal à l'aise..** Je réponds la négative et me blottit de nouveau contre lui.

**-Dis-toi que nous répétons pour Hunger games.** Je lâche cela dans un rire niais. Il m'encercle la taille de ses bras fort, puis m'embrasse la tempe. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, puis me sourit. Parcouru d'un léger frisson je sors :

**-Tes mains sont froides..** Il me regarde, puis desserre son étreinte de ma taille. Je l'arrête de suite et l'oblige à reprendre la position d'avant. Après un long moment, il entrouvre sa bouche

**-Tu trouveras mieux que lui, tu vaux mieux que ça..** Fut la dernière phrase qu'il dit avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

000

Je rappelle qu'il n'y aura que trois chapitres, intérêt de dire OS. Donnez-moi vos avis, bisous.

MissFelton.


	2. Josh, Josh and forever Hutchers number 1

_NDA : Pour ce chapitre, je me suis totalement inspiré de faits réels. A part pour l'adultère de Nick. Mais Josh à souvent dis qu'il se sentait amoureux de Jen. Bises. Et à en bas, enjoy my chapter !_

_**000**_

_Hawaii ,15 Septembre 2012 minuit._

Nous étions sur le tournage de l'embrasement depuis quelques semaines déjà. J'avais fait la rencontre de Sam, celui qui jouer le rôle de Finnick, qui avait tout de suite était adopter par Josh. Une sorte de bromance. Sam ne charrier disant que je ne devais pas être trop jalouse de lui quand il passer ses heures à discuter foot avec Josh. Je ne relever pas, je n'étais pas jalouse et n'avais pas à l'être. Malgré son adultère, je n'ai toujours pas rompu avec Nicholas. D'ailleurs Josh m'en avait voulu et s'était montrer froid pendant deux trois jours.

Nous tournions la scène de l'arène, sur la plage. Josh passait ses jours de repos à surfer ou dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Moi je revisiter les magasins et ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur l'île. Mais le contact n'était plus très là à part deux trois vannes, nous étions tous émotionnellement nazes.

J'avais pourtant pensé ça inimaginables. Josh était, qu'on le veuille ou non, ma moitié. Le meilleur de moi. J'allais quelques fois fumer en sa compagnie sur son balcon, nous discutions de choses relatives et d'autres. Pendant le tournage, notre alchimie était à son summum, et il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que je me sentais, sereine, comme si sans lui je perdais une part de ce que j'appelais mon bonheur.

Me rendant compte de mon erreur, je viens toquer à sa porte, n'ayant pas prévu de me voir aujourd'hui, il me scrute puis me laisse entré sans vraiment dire de mots. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, le serrer le plus fort possible contre moi. Lui prouvais que je l'aimais. Nous restons quelques instants dans son salon, se regardant, nos regards se disant ce que nos bouches refusaient de lancer.

**-Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté ? Tu as des preuves casi toute les semaines, omniprésente, sur le fait qu'il te trompe avec d'autre femmes. Ce mec n'en vaut pas la peine Jen. Putain, tu fais chier à la fin. T'es la femme parfaite, idéal, que tous les mecs rêvent d'avoir, et toi tu restes avec le seul homme qui ne voit rien. Ce coup là.. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.** Il m'avoue ça, les regrets perlant sur ses joues.

Je m'en voulais de le faire pleurer, Jhutch était un homme sensible, je lui avais toujours fait remarquer. Il était unique, juste et tellement aimant que ça me déchirait de le voir pleurer pour ma cause. Je me racle la gorge, cette dernière nouée.

**- Quelle coup ?** Je demande, calmant mon anxiété à aggraver la situation.

Il baisse les yeux puis plante son regard dans le mien.

**- Quelle coup ? C'est juste le fait qu'en ta présence, j'ai l'impression d'être amoureux de toi. T'es une femme incroyable, en plus d'être une actrice talentueuse et d'autres mérites que je ne citerai pas tellement il y en a.. J'en ai marre, je te vois souffrir à cause d'un trou du cul qui te détruit. Quitte-le, Jennifer quitte le. Dis-moi que pendant ces quelques jours, notre complicité ne t'as pas manqué ? Allez, dis le si tu peux. Dis-moi que tu étais la fille la plus heureuse en dehors de ce tournage, quand tu te disputer au téléphone avec Nick. Je veux l'entendre, sortant de ta bouche à toi, et là la réalité me frappera comme une grande douche froide. Mes espoirs, fondé sur des bases fragiles, s'écrouleront pour ne plus jamais se bâtir, je te promets.** **Je te demande juste de répondre à ma question : Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ?**

Il sanglotait silencieusement, se triturant les doigts nerveusement. Je le regarde sans bronché, venait-il de me faire une déclaration ? Je me trouvais ignoble.. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? Manque de volonté, d'observation ou tout simplement, mes yeux étaient-ils fermer ? Je me mords la joue intérieurement, réfléchissant aux mots que j'allais employés. Ne trouvant toujours pas, je décide de me lever et de venir le soutenir d'un réconfort corporel. Je sais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui, mais il prend sur lui. Alors qu'il était installé sur son fauteuil en face du mien, je m'étais positionné sur ses jambes, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il sécha rageusement ses larmes et vient enfouir sa tête au creux de mon cou. Au moins il ne m'avait pas rejeté. Ses mains viennent m'encercler la taille et je le sens prendre un léger appuie sur moi. Puis je me lance enfin, dans un chuchotement :

**-J'ai détesté le temps passé sans toi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. T'es la meilleure des choses qui puissent m'arriver et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient avec Nick, et je déteste te faire souffrir.. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, ça me rappelle le fait que tu vaux mieux que moi – la fille parfaite dis-tu. - et que je ne te mérite pas.** Je soupire, prenant une légère pause. Mais il effectue une légère pression de front sur ma clavicule, me demandant silencieusement de m'arrêter. Puis relève son regard vers moi :

**-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me réponde à ma question aujourd'hui, je peux encore attendre.. le temps qu'il faudra. Mais reste avec moi pour le moment, je ne veux plus passer des jours sans toi, comme les deux dernière semaines**.. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau, et je le serre le plus fort possible contre moi, empoignant délicatement mais sûrement ses cheveux. Je me retenais de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant lui, il allait encore s'en vouloir..

Il se recule de quelques cm, et me regarde avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je réponds lentement à son baiser, le savourant. Je ferme les yeux, et prend son visage en coupe alors que le baiser devenais fiévreux. Nous nous stoppons à bout de souffle. Nous nous regardions un bon moment avant de piper mots :

**-C'était quoi ?** Souffle-t-il toujours en me regardant devant ce regard, je fonder.

J'hausse les épaules, puis lui souris.

**-Notre premier baiser**… Je murmure.

**-Et Nick ?** S'enquiert-il.

Je fronce alors les sourcils.

**-Ne parlons plus de lui, je vais régler toute cette histoire.. **Il me regarde et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Je me redresse et il me rapproche de nouveau un peu trop vite.

**-T'en vas pas, pas après ce baiser.** Il me couvre alors le cou de baiser alors que je succombe facilement à ses caresses. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas était traité de cette manière. Josh me voyait comme une princesse, quand je le surprenais en train de m'observer, je me sentais belle, à ses yeux. Jamais je n'avais eu cette sensation de bien-être, jamais ma confiance n'avait était à son summum que quand Josh me regarder. Il passe une de ses mains sous mes jambes et me porte jusqu'à son canapé, où il m'allonge tout en douceur.

Me surplombant, ses baisers n'en finissaient jamais, remontant ma mâchoire, puis mes joues, passant sur mon front et terminant leurs chemins sur mes lèvres. Arrivé à ses dernières, il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure, et nos langues se rencontraient d'une caresse sensuelle. Ce baiser ne m'était pas indifférent, il me provoquer de drôles d'images à l'égard de Josh, il dû le sentir car ses mains s'aventurèrent en dessous de mon débardeur, caressants mon nombril, puis de manière lente et voulu, se dirigeant plus haut. Entre deux souffles, Josh me demande :

**-Tu es sûre Jen ?**

**-Non, pas du tout. Mais sur le coup, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir Josh..**

Il se stoppe, quelque chose que je venais de lui dire le contrariant.

**-Je veux faire ça d'une jolie manière.. Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.**

**-Pardon ?!** Je m'exclame abasourdie**. Je me suis mal exprimé, tu sais comment je suis..**

Il secoue la tête, désolé. Puis vient m'embrasser la tempe, silencieusement avant de m'aider à me relever.

Après cet incident, nous avions retrouvé nos jours ensembles, heureux. Il m'avait certes posé un ultimatum qu'il enlevât de suite après : Le choisir lui ou Nick, avant la fin des périodes de fêtes de fin d'année. Cette ultimatum avait était débile, je lui avais fait remarquer. Entre lui et Nick , Josh valait dix mille fois mieux.. Malgré tout, je ne réussissais jamais à aligner ce qu'il fallait devant le concernée. Zoe m'avait proposé son aide, mais la connaissant, son aide signifier venir à la maison, Santa Monica, demander Nicholas et le torturer à mort grâce à sa nouvelle manucure.. Enfin bref, je préférer largement m'en charger.

Malgré tout, j'avais promis à Josh de lui donner une réponse, sa réponse, au mois de janvier. Lequel arriva bien vite.

_Santa Monica 13 Janvier 2013, 19h49_

Nous étions à table, l'un en face de l'autre, Nicholas me raconter sa journée sans prendre de nouvelles de la mienne. J'avais fait l'erreur de le lui faire remarquer :

-Tu veux que je te demande quoi Jennifer ? Si Josh t'as bien sauté ? Si Zoe t'as assez fais de lavage de cerveau pour que tu en viennes à me tuer ? Je n'aime pas tes fréquentations et je me fou de ce que tu fais tant que tu seras avec eux.

En colère après de telles accusations, je hausse le ton, lâchant :

-Ecoute moi bien, entre nous deux, c'est toi qui va voir ailleurs. Moi-même si je n'ai clairement plus de sentiments pour toi, je reste fidèle, Josh ne m'a jamais sauté comme tu dis, il est bien trop respectueux pour faire ça alors que je suis avec toi, et Zoe ne me monte pas la tête contre toi, c'est moi qui lui dis ce qui se passe ici. La vie de merde que je subis chaque jour à tes côtés, alors oui maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Ici, c'est toi qui es en tort et cela depuis des mois, tu n'es qu'un sale putain de CONNARD. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? J'ai subi des choses que je n'avais pas à subir en ta compagnie, t'es quelqu'un de sale, vraiment, dans le sens où tu nique trois nana et arrive à me dire je t'aime dans le blanc des yeux quelques heures plus tard. Tu me répugne, t'es ignoble, alors maintenant, va te faire mettre putain.

J'avais explosé, toute la rage que j'essayer d'atténuer tous ses mois venait de sortir et j'avais était vulgaire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui déranger, j'avais aussi atteint le point de non-retour, celui qui me rendrais ma liberté.

Il ne répond pas, me scrutant durement. Il se lève furibond et se casse, claquant la porte. Je fais alors mes valises, et téléphone alors à Josh, lui annonçant la nouvelle. Il était fou de joie, c'était peu dire, il me propose sa maison, qui était maintenant construite et très belle, en guise d'habitations, maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Nicholas.

J'accepte, pressée, puis raccroche à contre cœur, appelant alors Zoe et lui racontant à elle aussi tous les détails. Elle aussi me proposa son toit, mais je lui explique que Josh à était plus rapide.

_-C'est surtout parce que tu l'as mis au courant avant ! S'esclaffe-t-elle. Ne faites pas de cochonnerie vous deux._

_-Je te remercie de ta prévoyance et de tes mise en garde Zo '._

Après quoi, nous échangeons deux trois vannes sur le sujet et raccrochons. Josh m'attendais déjà devant la maison, une chance pour lui que Nicholas n'était pas là.. Il m'attendait sous la pluie froide de cette soirée orageuse, dans sa Mercedes noir. J'étais souriante, comme toujours avec Josh, et monte dans sa voiture ayant installés mes affaires à l'arrière. Il m'embrasse la joue puis conduis jusque chez lui. Le silence n'était pas pesant, juste bien. Il voulait dire, un mot, juste un : Enfin.

Quand Josh se gare devant chez lui, il m'aide à sortir mes affaires de l'arrière. Nous rigolions d'une énième bêtise jusqu'à ce que nous avancions devant chez lui, nous voyons ainsi avec horreur que quelqu'un que je connaissais que trop bien venait de taguer sur les murs, cassés les vitres, et rayer la déco extérieurs. Je regarde Josh, il était en colère, il avait mis du temps à faire construire sa maison et voilà que quelqu'un venait de la saccagé rien qu'à l'extérieur.

**-Oh mon dieu.. **

**-Tu n'imagines même pas.** Lance alors une voix derrière nous. On se retourne instinctivement, et je remarque horrifié qui est l'auteur de ce crime.

**000**

Bon voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, ce ne fut pas mon seul chapitre de fait dans la nuit et je dois vous avouez que étant le dernier, je n'ai pas cherché compliqué, désoler fois mille ! Pour me rattraper ( euh ou pas )je vous annonce qu'il y a aura plus de trois chapitres, je pense en mettre au moins douze, ce qui ne sera plus un OS, mais ainsi je pourrais mieux développer grâce à des chapitres transitoires etc.. Bon laisser votre avis comme d'hab, en espérant que ça vous ai plu ! bisous bisous à dans deux jours !( Ou avant, ou après.. )


End file.
